Warrior
Warriors are a part of the Explorers. They deliver attacks with brutal efficiency and raw strength. Warriors have the highest base HP and the lowest base MP of any class. A Warrior can wield the widest variety of weapons in the game, from swords and axes to spears and blunt weapons, and they can also use shields. The Warrior class branches off into three directions depending on what weapon they choose to specialize in. Class Specifics Fighter/Crusader/Hero Fighters specialize in swords and axes and/or shields. They utilize combo strikes to create powerful blows to shake the enemy. Their third job is Crusader, and their fourth job is Hero. Page/White Knight/Paladin Pages are armed with swords, blunt weapons, and shields, and are naturally more defensive than the other two warrior classes. They utilize the power of fire, ice, lightning, and holy elements to scar the battlefield. Their third job is White Knight, and their fourth job is Paladin. Spearman/Berserker/Dark Knight Spearmen are the ones who use Spear or Polearm to attack. They use a variety of supportive buffs to support their party members, as well as their own. Some of their skills also consume HP. Their third job is Berserker, and their fourth job is Dark Knight. Job Advancements 1st Job When you reach level 10, you can go to the Warriors' Sanctuary in Perion, talk to Dances with Balrog and he will advance you to a Warrior. You will be given a HP and MP boost, as well as a basic warrior weapon. 2nd Job When level 30 is reached, go back to the Warriors' Sanctuary and speak to Dances With Balrog. He will acknowledge the player to have made it thus far and gives a letter to direct players to another NPC in Perion, Stands With Bulls, at the Burnt Lands. You will then be brought to a map to collect 30 Dark Marbles by defeating the monsters. Once collected all 30, talk to Stands With Bulls to get the Proof of a Hero. Take this Proof back to Dances with Balrog to advance. 3rd Job Upon reaching level 60, go to Chief's Residence in El Nath and speak with Tylus. After talking to Tylus, you must head over to Holy Ground at the Snowfield, where you will be teleported to another dimension and must defeat Dances With Balrog's Clone to collect the Black Charm. Return to Tylus and exchange the Black Charm for your advancement to the third job. 4th Job After reaching level 100, go to Chief's Residence in El Nath and speak with Tylus. After speaking to him, you must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest to meet Harmonia. He will give you the task to kill one Manon and one Griffey and collect The Heroic Star and The Heroic Pentagon. Return to Harmonia and then speak to him again to advance. In addition, a [Book) Maple Warrior|[Skill Book Maple Warrior]] will be given to you. Gallery Artwork Artwork Warrior 0.png|Original Warrior artwork Artwork Warrior 0A.png|Transition Warrior artwork Artwork Warrior 1M.png|Warrior (Male) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Hero artwork Artwork Warrior 1F.png|Warrior (Female) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Paladin artwork Warrior Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight artwork Artwork Warrior 2M.png|Warrior artwork after Jump! Warrior HeroTW.png|Warrior artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp Warrior Male.png|Current Warrior artwork after RED Selection buttons ChangeBtn Hero.png|Hero selection button ChangeBtn Paladin.png|Paladin selection button ChangeBtn Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight selection button Category:Explorers Category:Classes Category:Warriors